


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Chance Meetings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is Damian, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is a multiverse constants, Dynamic Duo, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Insults, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Siblings, Short & Sweet, Tenth Doctor Era, sassy Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: The Doctor accidentally lands him and Donna into the wrong place.They end up in the famous Batcave instead, meaning they get a chance meeting with the current Dynamic Duo.Damian is not impressed.





	Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently has just been lying around in my finished fics box for a while now and the other day I was watching some Doctor Who... The Weeping Angels still scare the living shit out of me... YOU CAN'T EVEN BLINK. BLINK! I've blinked like twenty times writing this! I'd soooo end up in the past somewhere! And don't even get me started on Vashta Nerada. GOD, THEY ARE WORSE. 
> 
> But anyway, so it's just been in my to post box for ages and the other day I finally snapped and sent it to my beta who seemed to have a good time, so here it goes! 
> 
> Legitly I struggled with a title and just went with something a bit unoriginal. 
> 
> Maybe I might make more of these, I did leave it open after all. 
> 
> ANYWAY, ENJOY!!

“I’m telling you, Donna,” The Doctor rambled casually as he walks backwards out of the Tardis, his arms thrown open wide, “The Cave is brilliant, all different species gathered underneath one roof, it’s like a rave, with-“ He stopped speaking suddenly when a he felt a pressure on the base of his throat. At Donna’s gasp of shock, he glanced down to see a gleaming, sharp, shaped metal held there.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” A young but fierce voice demands from behind him.

“Ah, that’s a sword.” He commented with a smile, “A nice one at that, let me guess it's eighteenth century made-“

“Answer the questions, now.” The voice orders again, unimpressed with the Doctor’s knowledge or fascination with the sword he was currently being threatened with.  

“Look, Donna, there’s a sword at my throat.” The Doctor says, his smile widening as he tries not to wiggle too much with excitement at the prospect of a new adventure.

“Doctor, this isn’t the best time to be grinning when there’s a friggin sword aimed at your neck!” Donna exclaims throwing her hands out to the side as emphasis.

“I’m not going to ask again.” The young voice growls as the blade pressed harder against his neck, so much so that it sliced it slightly, not by much but still enough to draw a thin line of blood down the blade.

“Doctor!” Donna screams in worry when she saw the blood on her friend’s neck.

“Robin, stand down,” Another voice said, a new voice, this one deeper and older than the first, which are accompanied by intentionally loud footsteps, making it clear that whoever it was, they were getting closer.

“But Ba-“ The first voice started but was cut off regardless.

“Robin, don’t make ask twice,” The new voice chides and the younger one sighed loudly. Donna lets outs a relieved sigh when the sword was finally lowered from her partner's neck.  

“Robin? Robin, Robin, Robin, oh, where have I heard that name before…” The Doctor pondered out loud, still facing away from the duo, and then jumped and calmed his hands excitedly as if something had just suddenly clicked. “I KNOW, IT MUST BE BATMAN AND ROBIN!!”

“Who? And who?” Donna questions but was once again ignored.

The Doctor spins around on the spot and his grin widens, “I was right it was you two! The crime-fighting duo of Gotham!”

“The man is insane,” Robin huffs with a scowl as he walks over to where Batman was standing.

The Doctor glances around, “So this is the Batcave, but what are we-oh, oh, oh! My mistake I mean, totally didn’t mean to come here but it’s still super that we did!”

“What the bloody hell are you on about?” Donna questions loudly and confused while pointing at Batman and Robin. “Who are they? Where are we? What’s going off?!”

“I do admit this is a bit weird,” Batman says with a smile from his position next to Robin. “I mean I hadn’t expected any guests, especially not you.”

“You know this heathen, Batman?” Robin questions, frowning. He did not like these people, nor did he want them in the Cave.

“Heathen? Christ, you’re what, eight?” Donna muttered pulling a face down at Robin. “I know adults five times your age that don't use words like that! Not forgetting the sword or the demands!”

“I’m ten, but do not dare think that just because I’m young that I am inexperienced and incompetent, nor that I cannot keep up or better you simply because of that. I am the son of Bruce Wayne and the heir of Ra’s al Ghul, I will not be disrespected or dishonoured by a harlot like you!” Robin growled pointing his sword at Donna furiously, the latter taking a step backwards at the young boy’s harsh and insulting word.

“Robin,” Batman growls, “Apologies.”

Robin scoffed. “No, she-“ but stops when Batman sends him a glare his way.

“There was no need to use such language, especially to someone you’ve just met who hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“No,” Robin says stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

“You either apologize or you can go back upstairs and explain to Agent A why you're there,” Batman replies disapprovingly.

“Sorry…”

“See it wasn’t that hard was it.”

“I hate you.”

“…I still have no idea who you are?” Donna mutters then glances down at the young boy cautiously before looking back at the Doctor, who hadn’t heard a single part of their conversation, more interested in looking around the cave they had landed in. The Time Lord was in a mixture of amazement and wonder. Donna, while she didn’t quite understand where they were, or who these people were, had to admit that this was the best and coolest looking cave that she’d ever been into, though she hasn’t had much other cave experience. However, it was probably better than the place the Doctor had originally been aiming to send them to anyway.

“Don’t worry Robin, they won’t treat you any differently,” Batman placates as he places a comforting hand on Robin’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean any offence.” Donna offers apologetically.  

Batman smiles at her and Donna thinks it suits him better than this dark and frightening uniform. “None taken,”

“Speak for yourself, Batman,” Robin mumbles shrugging off the hand.

“Hmm, so which Batman are you?” The Doctor finally pipes up, apparently back into the conversation and Donna wants to slap the alien man for deciding now to come back into the conversation and not come and help defend her, or at least explain who these two were instead of going off into his own little la-la land!  

“The best!” Batman grins, and the Doctor claps his hands, grin as big as Batman’s.

“Oh! I know! You're Dick Grayson!”

“Grayson!” Robin shouts in outrage, hands lifting his sword again pointing it at the man. “He knows your identity!”

“He probably knows yours too, Damian,” Dick replies nonchalantly which does nothing to calm the boy down.

“I-you- Grayson, explain!”  

“Excuse me,” Donna butts, in hands on her hips. No one has explained anything and the names don’t ring a bell either. “But what the hell is going off?”

The Doctor blinks, before coming to some kind of realization. “Oh sorry Donna, I haven’t done the introduction yet! This is Batman and Robin, not the original but more like the next generation, Dick and Damian, but still they are a great pair-“

“Thank you,” Dick says with another grin.

Damian scoffs. “No, you’re wrong. Grayson and I are not great, we are the best.”

“Nah, I preferred Dick as Nightwing,” The Doctor comments earning himself a glare from Robin before turning towards Batman. “But any way you said you know me, Dick, and I know who you are because well I’m the Doctor, but how do you know me?”

Dick smiles. “Well to be fair it was a while since I’ve last seen you, and this time you look the same as last time so, I’ll count that as a win,”

“So we’ve met before.” The Doctor ponders with a hum, mind probably going a million miles per hour.

“Future you, I think.” Batman adds, “To be fair, I don’t a hundred percent understand it, I’m not Bruce, but I got the gist.” Dick’s smile was reminiscent as if he was thinking back to different times.

“So we’re going to meet again! How brilliant!” The Doctor suddenly exclaims causing an unsuspecting Donna to jump in shock and curse the man. “You’re my favourite! My favourite ever hero! Nightwing is Batman with a smile, I love it!”

“Thank you, again, but we meet many times actually Doctor,” Dick explains, cringing briefly as he carried on. “But some are not so, as I would describe, _whelming_ …”

“Grayson?” Damian calls out to his mentor, partner, and brother who was grimacing slightly.

Dick shakes his head, a small smile slipping back into place. “I’ll explain later Little D, after patrol?"

“That is acceptable.” Robin nods, content with the answer.

“Patrol?” Donna questions looking between the two costumed boys. “I’m still confused,”

“I do not doubt it,” Robin mutters, crossing his arms.

“Watch it, kid!” Donna shouts, glaring at the kid. She had just about had it with his attitude and smart mouth.

Robin reacts, snarling, taking a step forward but is stopped by Batman. “Refer to me as a kid one more time and I'll-“

“And, I think that our cue to leave,” The Doctor announces with a wave of his hands turning around and heading towards the Tardis. “Come on Donna, you don’t want to anger _this_ Robin.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how long Dick here can keep the kid on his leash!” Donna adds with a satisfied grin while Damian seethes.

“I’m not a dog!”

“You sure bark like one.”

“Oh, you witch-“

“Damian,” Dick chides with a raised eyebrow.

“Donna,” The Doctor also calls out, disapprovingly.

“She started it!”

“What? He’s being a brat.”

“Definitely time to go,” The Doctor repeats from his place leaning against the Tardis door.  

“Well, it was nice to see you again,” Dick waves, smiling as he walks closer. Damian, however, stays put, looking the opposite way and most likely sulking.

“And I look forward to seeing you in the future!” The Doctor replies with his own grin as Donna shouts her goodbyes.

They both quickly enter into police box, while Damian tuts in the background.

Just when Dick thinks that it was all over, the Doctor pokes his head back out again, “Oh and well done with Spyral!”

“Spy-what?!” Dick blinks in confusion but before he could get a reply, the Doctor's head is gone and the doors to Tardis doors slam closed. Dick pouts but isn’t surprised, the Doctor always tends to leave him hanging, curious and without any explanation.

The Tardis disappears as quickly as it appeared with its usual noises and Dick watches happily, used to the Doctor’s sudden arrives in his life, unlike Robin who he’s probably going to be spending the rest of the week explaining all this too, and then he will have to go through it all again to Tim once Damian brags about it, knowing something about Dick that the older boy doesn’t.

“Grayson?” Speak of the devil.

Well, at least he’s got patrol time to prepare an explanation. “Come on Robin, Gotham isn’t going to look after itself, and we are the best remember.”

“Do not let it go to your head, Richard,” Damian says as he unfolds his arms and sheaths his sword.

“I would never!” Dick laughs, heading towards the Batmobile. “Now let’s go, something’s probably happening out there that we’ve got to stop.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tardis, the Doctor was grinning as he presses levers and messing with the control while Donna leans against the railings, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“So what just happened?”

“We ended in the wrong place and met Dick Grayson!” The Doctor announces with glee, “Apparently it’ll be the first of many!”

“Yeah he’s Batman, I get it,” She _really_ doesn’t, because what does Batman do anyway? However she has to admit, the guy was pretty nice, unlike the brat he was with!

The Doctor shakes his head. “Nah, Dick’s much more than that! He’s Nightwing, Batman, Robin and many more!”

“Nightwhat?” Donna blinks unsure of most of the words that just came out of the Doctor’s mouth. “You know what? It doesn’t matter.”

“Still want to go to The Cave? I’m sure they’ll all still be raving.” The Doctors smiles goofily, still, all cloud nine after his run-in with not only one of his favourite heroes, but one of his overall favourite humans, and the Doctor has met a lot of humans, but Dick Grayson, he was definitely something special.

“No, no more caves,” Donna says before muttering something about kids in capes.

He nods- fair enough. “Okay then, just let me think…”

“Just get us somewhere, I’m not getting any younger here.”

Then suddenly something in the Doctor’s mind just clicks, and he knows the perfect place to go. “Then how about the mountain of Drav?! It’s got the best views but it’s pretty cold there, so wrap up warm!”

“Oh yay,” Donna replies sarcastically but was ignored by the Doctor who was already back to messing with the controls. “First a cave now the cold, what a day.”

She doesn't mind, not really. As long as she is with the Doctor, anywhere was okay, heck she might even request to see Dick again, though maybe this time not when he was surrounded by a little brat or dressed like a bat. Maybe she’d get to see the face under that mask, she’s pretty sure he’s a cutie.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inserts Doctor who theme* 
> 
> Why Donna? Becuase Donna is my favourite assistant! I really wish we had got more Donna... *insert pouty face* 
> 
> But hey, thanks for reading!!! :D
> 
> PEACE OUT!


End file.
